


it's a love story (but we're jared, 19)

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Geralt rolls his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend, Yen.”Unfortunately, the voice in his mind whispers, and he scowls harder and shoves it away.At this, Yen finally looks up from her magazine to give him an incredulous look in the mirror. “Are you shitting me right now?”“What?”“You’re literally picking out your prom outfit,” she points out, gesturing to the shirts in his hands. “You’re going to prom withJaskier.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 423





	it's a love story (but we're jared, 19)

**Author's Note:**

> for [lovesight](http://lovesight.tumblr.com) / [mousesack](http://mousesack.tumblr.com)
>
>> 38\. everyone thinks we're already dating, but we're just best friends—oh wait
> 
> this is titled "ohmygod theyre boyfrens" in my docs 

Geralt holds up the dress shirt in his left hand, then the one in his right, frowning.

“Color really isn’t my thing,” he tells Yen, holding up the shirt in his left hand again. “But it’s _his_ thing, and I want to look nice. For him. What do you think?”

Yen flips a page in her magazine. “I think you should be asking your boyfriend what _he_ thinks.”

Geralt rolls his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend, Yen.” _Unfortunately,_ the voice in his mind whispers, and he scowls harder and shoves it away.

At this, Yen finally looks up from her magazine to give him an incredulous look in the mirror. “Are you shitting me right now?”

“What?”

“You’re literally picking out your prom outfit,” she points out, gesturing to the shirts in his hands. “You’re going to prom with _Jaskier._ ”

“So?” He tosses the navy blue shirt aside and holds up the black one. He really is partial to it. And Jaskier says he looks nice in black—goes well with his hair, or whatever.

“Geralt, I caught you _making out with him_ after practice yesterday!”

Geralt pauses at that. “We weren’t making out,” he finally says, but there’s a fluttery feeling in his stomach and his heart is kind of racing behind his ribs now. “He was congratulating me on the winning play. He does that all the time.”

“He doesn’t congratulate _me_ like that,” Yen says, miffed. “You let just anyone kiss you in congratulations?”

“ _You_ do.”

“Did,” she corrects. “And that was _when we were dating,_ Geralt. For those three short-lived months sophomore year before I broke up with you because you kept making eyes at Jaskier. Fucking hell, you’re as dense as Lambert is when Aiden comes around and flirts with him.”

Geralt hadn’t known that was why she’d broken up with him then but he takes offense to the rest. “Lambert’s an idiot,” he grumbles. “Anyway. Jaskier’s like that with everyone. Everyone _except_ you,” he amends, when she just gives him another incredulous look. “I think you scare him.”

“Good,” she says. She picks her magazine back up, going back to it. “But you’re still a dense idiot. Jaskier doesn’t just kiss anyone. He hardly _looks_ at anyone but you when you’re around. You two share clothes and have sleepovers and take shits together—you’re practically an old married couple.”

He hates that he’s starting to think she might have a little bit of a point. He and Jaskier _do_ spend a lot of time together, but they’ve been friends since elementary school. They’ve grown up together. Geralt thinks he knows Jaskier better than Jaskier himself sometimes, and that Jaskier knows him better than anyone else, including himself.

Geralt picks Jaskier up in the morning and takes him home after school. They go to each other’s games and performances. They go out to lunch on the weekends. Jaskier spends more time at Geralt's place than his own. They _sleep_ together—sex and literally.

And they _are_ going to prom together. As a couple. _A couple of friends,_ he tries to tell himself, but it sounds weak, even to himself.

Shit, are they a couple? Are they dating? They’re totally dating.

“Fuck,” he says, with feeling, scrambling for his phone, and Yen snorts as she turns another page.

“Finally,” she mutters, but he ignores her in favor of facetiming Jaskier. _His boyfriend._

Jaskier answers with a bright grin, blue eyes lighting up. “Hello, my dear,” he greets, and _fuck,_ how did Geralt not realize they were dating sooner?

“Hey,” he says, suddenly nervous. He casts around for something to say, all his words and whatever he’d been meaning to say leaving his brain in the face of the loving look Jaskier is giving him. “I need your help.”

“Oh?” Jaskier looks excitedly curious. “Whatever with?”

“Uh.” Geralt glances around, eyes wide with panic before they land on the shirts he’d been trying to choose between. He grabs them and holds them up to his chest as best he can to show Jaskier. “Which one? For me.”

“The black one,” Jaskier says, decisively. “I'm the pop of color in this relationship, as you know, and black looks best on you.”

Geralt's heart skips a beat at _in this relationship,_ and he swallows thickly, feeling his face heat up. “Right.”

Jaskier’s brow furrows as he takes in Geralt's flushed face, the corners of his mouth turning down in worry. Geralt wants to kiss him. _Fuck._ “Are you alright? You look unwell.”

“He's just realizing you two have been in a relationship the entire goddamn time,” Yen pipes up from her seat on the floor, and Geralt shoots her a glare.

“ _Yen.”_

Jaskier makes a noise like a choking cat on his end. “ _What?”_ he exclaims, high-pitched. “We’re not—we’re not _dating.”_

There's a moment of silence where Geralt's heart drops into his stomach like a cold, lead weight before Yen groans, long and melodramatic. “Oh my god, not you too.”

“What do you mean, ‘not me too’?” Jaskier demands, and Geralt thinks he looks cute when he’s puffed up in indignation. “It’s true, we’re not!”

Yen puts the magazine down and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Jaskier,” she says slowly, opening her eyes again and looking at the phone. “I walked in on him eating you out just the other day.” Both of them go red at that and begin sputtering, but she pushes on. “You send each other good morning and good night texts. You spend the night at his place more than you don’t. He goes with you when you have to refill your birth control prescription and he does your T shots for you.”

“So?” Jaskier asks, weakly. “My sister does that too!”

“She's family,” Yen says, with more patience than Geralt has ever heard from her. “And my point is, so is Geralt. But you don’t stick your tongue down Essi's throat trying to scoop out her tonsils, so.”

They all make disgusted faces at that, but her point finally gets across. There’s an awkward moment of silence while everything she’s said settles in, and Geralt finally works up the courage to look at Jaskier again. He’s as red as Geralt feels, but he’s looking at him just as shyly, blue eyes full of hope, and Geralt smiles at him.

“So,” he says, and Jaskier starts to smile. “I think we might be idiots.”

“Just a little,” Jaskier agrees. “But I’m _your_ idiot, right?”

“Only if I'm yours,” Geralt says, and smiles when Jaskier giggles, nodding enthusiastically. “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends,” Jaskier confirms with a wink. Then he wiggles in place. “Oh, wow—I’m so happy!”

“You two owe me a hundred dollars,” Yen mutters, but they ignore her, grinning dumbly at each other instead.

Geralt has a _boyfriend_ now _._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) and [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
